Ask Me To Stay
by LittleGothGirl13
Summary: Just something on why I thought that they should have had Dana stay. DanaXLogan. Fluffy, ONESHOT Please read and review. My first Zoey 101 story


Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101.

Summary: Just the way that I thought that they should have had Dana stay.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dana Cruz is sitting in her dorm room by herself. She has just gotten off the phone with her father. He says that she has the opportunity to go to France…If she wants. Of course, _this_ they let her decide.

**Dana's POV**

Don't get me wrong, I want to go but I've made friends here. Zoey, Nicole, Chase, Michael, Quinn…Logan. Ah…Logan. Logan Reese. I still can't believe the crap I've gotten myself into with that one.

I am Dana Cruz. I'm not supposed to fall in love. Not with Logan…not with anyone. How did this happen you ask? Well I'm still not really sure. I guess I **stupidly** let my guard down long enough for him to make his way to my heart. It was completely accidental, that's what makes it so infuriating.

Not that I'd ever admit it, but if I choose not to go to France, it will be because of him. How can I leave him? This may sound silly but…somehow I know that we-we are just meant to be.

_Knock, knock._

"Hello?" I say coming out of my trance.

Suddenly I hear a familiar voice, "Can I come in?" My heart does a flip.

"Yah, sure." I say, not really sure if I'm going to tell him that I'm leaving.

Logan walks into the room and we lock eyes for a moment.

"Hey babe," he says, clearly his Logan-ness has kicked in. Then he sees my face and shuts the door. He sits down next to me, making me blush a little.

"Hey Logan," I say sarcastically.

"Wow, quite an attitude today. Anything bothering you in particular or is this just you being you." He says a little more sincerely than before.

"Yah, something is bothering me. It's you." I say, once again my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Fine. If I bug you so much then why don't you just transfer schools," He says jokingly.

"If that's how you feel I guess you'll be happy to know that this is going to be my last semester at PCA," I say, my voice cracking a little.

Logan doesn't say anything he just turns away from me and stares out the window thoughtfully. Tears come to his eyes as he says, "But tomorrow is the last day." My voice fails me so I just nod my head, watching him let only a single tear fall from his eyes, but it was enough for me to know that he was hurt. Then he gets up and leaves.

Ten minutes later I decide to write a note to Logan. So I grab a piece of paper and a red marker and sit at my desk. I write in big bold letters, "ASK ME TO STAY". I fold it in half, write "Logan" on it and walk out the door.

As I come to his dorm room I knock softly on the door and slide the paper under it. I take a deep breath, knock once more and leave.

The next day I am sitting in my dorm room. Classes are over for today and I still haven't heard from Logan. I decide to go call my dad and tell him that I'm going to go to France. I leave to go down to the lounge.

Once I get to the lounge I look down at my cell phone but I notice something out of the corner of my eye, something in the window. I look up and see Logan. He has a sign that says. "Please Baby, Don't go." He sees me read it and turns it around to expose the side that says, "I'd miss you too much". He looks up at me with those big brown eyes and he smiles.

I start to get tears in my eyes and I put my cell phone back in my pocket. I find myself staring into his eyes as I walk myself outside and right up to him.

"Hi," I say, not quite able to hold back my tears any longer.

"So…?" He asks with a pleading look.

"So…" I torture him for a moment. "I'm not going any where now." I finally say, letting my tears fall from my eyes. "Don't worry Babe, I'd miss you too much too."

"Thank God…you scared me baby." He pulls me close to himself and whispers in my ear, "I don't what I'd do if I ever lost you. I love you too much."

"I love you too Logan…" I reply. "I really do." I smile up at him and we kiss sweetly.

Like I promised, I'm not going anywhere.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: My first Zoey 101 fic. Please review and tell me if I should continue with my DanaXLogan Fics. **


End file.
